


Lagopus Rufus Year 1

by AvatarPabu97



Series: Kintsugi [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Prejudice, Daemon Separation, Daemon Settling, Daemon Touching, Daemons, Pre-Slash, Samwell Men's Hockey, Samwell University (Check Please!), Soul Bond, Soulmate Daemons, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarPabu97/pseuds/AvatarPabu97
Summary: Bitty and Fizzy start the first year of Samwell navigating classes, practice, a cult like team of Hockey Frat Boys, past trauma, grumpy captains, society beliefs and expectations of daemons and their sexuality.
Relationships: Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Series: Kintsugi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lagopus Rufus Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I miss a tag and feedback is always welcomed. Let's go Year 1.

It's an instinct for the Dæmons to know first. Beau can't quite explain it. No Dæmons can. They just know when two or more Dæmons meet. They know when their humans have a potential bond. A chance to be oneday Soulmates. Humans alway make pretty inaccurate assumptions on how it work because the Dæmons don't talk about outside of eachother. They don't tell their humans that they know who is it potentially for themselves or others.

Beau has seen many successful bonds in Samwell then in most places.

Beau knows that Shitty and Stinky fell head over heels for Lardo and Smalls before Stinky and Smalls knew they we're potential. Beau know that depsite Ransom and Holster's instant partnership Anne and Patty still feel incomplete and are waiting for another to come along.

Beau knows Jack still thinks he may never be able to form a bond again or be good enough for one.

They had missed on a few potential ones and the two magor ones since Parse and Stells didn't work out. Thankfully not in major heart break or disaster like Kent and Stellaluna.

Freshman year was Kate and her crow Dæmon Kevin.

Part of Sophmore year was Samantha and her Finch Dæmon Stuart.

Most of Sophmore year was on and off with Camilla and her dove Dæmon Robert.

Junior year was going to be different. 

Hopefully. 

Shifting from a grey wolf to an artic wolf she left Jack's side to join the group upperclassmen's Dæmons

Of course Patty and Anne along with the other larger Dæmons were overwhelming a little fox Dæmon that was currently curled up in a ball.

She nudged Stinky who was observing the group.

"The girls being a little nosey, eh?"

"Hmm, Yeah." Stinky said.

" You ok?"

"You know how some places have odd beliefs and superstitions on how Dæmons should act or look?"

She rested her head on Stinks neck.

"Do you want me to shoo the girls and assure her that she's okay here?"

"Please! Shitty is on his fifth natty light and I'm a little tipsy so I might go in a rant and scare her off."

When she reached the group, she and Stinky started nudging most of the girls away. Patty and Anne just flooped on the ground in defiance.

She and Stinky did the same and slinked over to the little red fox.

No Dæmon quite understands how or why they know that someone will have a potential bond. They're is no music or colors or special words. Their is just knowing.

Beau shifted into a red wolf as the red fox shifted into an artic fox as she lifted her head for time in the night.

Before she could even say a thing, the fox shifted into a little sandy fox and bolted.

Isabeau shifted herself into a Timber Wolf and ran back to Jack ignoring the girls calling out for her.

She felt betrayed and hurt. Not potentials are always compatible nor do they have to follow through but at least Bittle could have acknowledged her!

"Hey Beau you ok?" 

Jack's piercing eyes looked down at her. She just collapsed next to him.

"Bittle saw me shift and bolted. She's unsettled herself and bolted. So we might have a situation with the Bittles this year. So be prepared for rants via the knights."

"Tabarnak!"

She broke a taboo and only told him a half truth. She didn't care if she broke more or told more lies. 

She was heartbroken and didn't understand why.


End file.
